User blog:Chingaruna517/Light Novel Volume 12 Spoilers
Hello everyone, this is Chingaruna517 and its a pleasure to meet you. Well we have the light novel's 12th volume and this post is my first spoilers for the book. Do note that this is a translation from the raw edition of the book and I only highlight the key elements in the story. Also, Spoiler Alert! You have been warned.... Key Highlights (For Now) Prologue *More flashback about Fine, Elen and the Silver Gale Mercenaries before the mercenary group gone defunct. *Fine had some degree of friendliness with Elen and Lim, presumably a trainer in fighting skills. *Special conversation between Fine and Vissarion about the leader's vision to build and run a kingdom. *Unfortunately, Vissarion died before his dream would come true. *Fine vows to fulfill Vissarion's wish. Chapter 1 *Tigre and the Moonlight Knights return to Brune after defeating Hans Army, only to hear Gerard's bad news about him being a "traitor" to Brune. *A complicated Poem for Tigre which kinda praising Tigre's heroic deeds to fend off the Sachstein Army's Southern Division. Still, it didn't erases everyone suspicions over Tigre's "treachery". *Fine meets Viktor the first time and officially become the Vanadis of Legnica. *Fine meets Eugene and requests the Earl to give her some time to adjust her life as a Vanadis. Further suggestions notes that despite her experience as a wandering mercenary, Fine is unfamiliar to Bargren nor she has any knowledge about the Vanadises. Chapter 2 *People in Nice buys the rumor about Tigre's "treachery" while plotting a trap to kill Tigre. *Elen and Valentina talk in private and the Wind Vanadis is not pleasant to hear Valentina's tease, further igniting an ill rivalry between the Wind Vanadis and the Void Vanadis. *More conversation between Regin and Tigre in bathroom. Chapter 3 *Nice aristocrats turn against both Tigre and Regin out of a rumor of the Brune Hero's "betrayal" via Hans's message, igniting a rebellion/coup in Brune. The war quickly ensues as Brune soldiers are fighting among themselves. *Melisande is freed by Armand and attempting to perform a coup against Regin. *Ganelon vs Tigre and Valentina in a duel and staggeringly Ganelon seemly know Tigre's parents (we are assuming this is somewhat a relevance to the Black Bow or Tigre's mother's origins). *Valentina unleashes her Veda for the first time in the series. *Auguste died in protecting Regin, Tigre and Titta from Melisande's soldiers. *Whilst Melisande is escaping, Armand was killed and an unknown aristocrat (the one who orchestrate Tigre's "arrest" but not the ringmaster) had to surrender to Regin. Tigre and his group are going after Melisande. *Melisande died from a fall into a hole and the last legacy of House Thenardier was effectively extinct. *More conversation between Ganelon and Valentina, presumably the Void Vanadis's espionage in the Nice Imperial Palace. Chapter 4 *The death of Melisande effectively ending the uprising and the surviving Melisande's supporters (except one) were thrown into jail. *Now the Moonlight Knights can focus on repelling the Sachstein Army from the West *Word from the messenger that the Navarre Knights were (presumably) defeated by the Sachstein Army. *More Elen's flashback about the Silver Gale Mercenaries and her life as a mercenary. Chapter 5 *The last battle between the Moonlight Knights and the Sachstein Army's Western Unit begin but just like his battle against Hans, the last unit was proven too much to our heroes. *King Tallard wish to ally his army with the Moonlight Knights but threaten Tigre to disband the Moonlight Knights once the battle against Sachstein is over. *Sachstein Army is forced to retreat after learning Asvarre's betrayal. *Greast begins his move by ordering his army for the Moonlight Knights alongside with (escaped) remnants of Melisande's supporters. Futher suggestions implicating Greast's obsession upon Elen. *Mila senses something sinister and had to rush back to Brune while postpone her war against Muozinel Army. *The Moonlight Knights are (presumably) defeated and Tigre and Elen were missing during the battle, making this as a cliffhanger of this novel. Category:Blog posts